Half Blood Prince Harry Potter
by cammieluvsu
Summary: a girl named Cammie goes into Harry's world to help with his journey but she knows more then shes leading o. Part of a sereis R&R


Harry Potter

Harry's POV

I was reading the news paper when a girl my age says

"Harry Potter? Who's Harry Potter?"

"Oh no one really, I was wondering-"

"11:00 that's when I get off."

I nodded then went to go look out the window and after the train passed I saw Dumbledore and then he transported me to the Wesley's home and I walked in and saw Cammie laying down in dark blue short shorts and a tank top that ended above her belly button, her blonde long hair flowing so beautiful as usual. Then Jenny, Herminie and Ron came down and they all hugged me except Cammie who glanced at me before going up stairs to her room a closing the door.

"What's wrong with her?"

"You should know you did it" then they all went to their rooms then I decided to go up to Cammie's room KNOCK KNOCK

"What" she asked

"It's Harry Can I Come in?"

"I'm sleeping!"

"Fine whatever"

Then I went up stairs to bed.

Next Day

Today we all boarded the train and got settled in our seats after, Cammie mouthed Mouth Boy at first I didn't understand then I left the cabin and put on my cloak of invisibility and made my way to where Mouth Boy was sitting and I listened to his conversation.

"Hogwarts what a pathetic excuse for a school I think I'll pitch myself off the astronomy tower before I before I have to continue for another two years" Mouth boy said

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let's just say I don't think I'll be wasting my time in charm classes next year"

Then the train arrived at Hogwarts and he said he would catch up with them later then waited and said

"Didn't mommy ever tell you not to eavesdrop Potter" but before I could do anything I was on the floor and couldn't move a muscle

"Oh that's right she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your face" then he stomped on my nose and said

"That's for my father enjoy your ride back to London" Then I just sat there until the cloak flew off my body and saw Luna standing above me.

"Hello Harry"

"Luna how did you know where I was?" I asked

"Wrackspurt they're invisible and float in your head and make you head go fuzzy" Then me and Luna walked over to the Hogwarts entrance.

"Sorry for making you miss the carriage Luna"

"That's alright its like being with a friend"

Then we walked over to one of professors to check in.

"About time you two showed up, Names?"

"Professor you've known me for five years" I said

"No exceptions Potter"

"Who are all those people?"

"Security" Then Mouth boy walked over and said

"Nice face Potter"

"Would you like me to fix it for you?" Luna asked

"Um have you've done noses before?" I asked

"No but I have done many toes"

"Um ok give it a go"

'CRACK'

"Ahh, how do I look?" Then me and Luna walked back to the castle, and made our way to the feast tables.

"Where have you two been, and what happened to your face?" Herminie asked me

"Later" then Dumbledore got up and said.

"Good evening, Slughorn agreed to take up his own posts as potions master, and Professor Snape is the new defense against the dark arts professor, you all are wondering why you were searched, because a boy like you named Tom Riddle sat in the very same seats you sat in and that reminds us that every day, every minuet even every second dark forces plan to penetrate the castle. Well off to bed"

"That was cheerful" Ron said before we all headed to our dorms

Next Day

Ron, Cammie and I were trying to find our way to Slughorn's class.

"Hey isn't that the class over there?" Ron asked

"Yeah it is" then we all walked to the covered and there were three books left two new ones and one that looks like its falling apart. Cammie just pushed me and Ron aside and grabbed the new book then Ron pushed me aside so I got stuck with the falling to pieces book.

"Today we are making a living death, page 10 and who ever makes it perfectly gets a vial of liquid luck" so then we all rushed to our stations. I opened my book and it said this book belongs to the Half Blood Prince I followed all the instructions that the 'Half Blood Prince' wrote down and It turned out perfect. Then Cammie finished at the same time and they were both perfect.

"I don't want it you can give it to Harry" Cammie said

"Um thanks?" then class ended and I had to go to Dumbledore's office with Cammie. Cammie knocked on the door and said.

"Dumbledore it's me" then the door opened I was quiet surprised that he just let her in.

"Harry I need you to watch the first time I met Tom Riddle" then that's what I did so.

Cammie's POV

After Harry started watching the memory I started talking to Dumbledore.

"You don't need Professor Slughorn's I already know the answer"

"But we need to be sure"

"Fine just know your gambling on your own life" then with that I left his office.

Next Day Try Outs for Quitiage

Today Ron was trying out for Quitiage while I and Herminie were cheering him on. He was trying out for Keeper right now along with a few other people. His opponent was doing really good until Herminie used the confounders charm on Ron's opponent so Ron got the part of the Keeper.

Later

Me, Ron, Herminie and Harry were walking to the three broom sticks, The only reason we went was because Harry dragged us here because Mr. Slughorn came in and walked over to our table.

"So wonderful to see you" Harry said

"Thank you, thank you" Mr. Slughorn said

"So what brings you here?"

"Three Broom Sticks go way back, further than I care to admit, I can remember when it was one Broom Stick (spills beer on Cammie and Herminie) Oh hands on deck. In the old days I use to throw together a supper part, select student or two, would you be game?" he asked Harry

"I'll consider it as an honor sir" Harry replied

"You would be welcome to Cammie and Herminie"

"We would be delighted" Me and Herminie said in unison

"Good to see you Ron" then Slughorn walked away

"What are you playing at?" Ron asked Harry

"Dumbledore asked me to get to know him"

Walking to Hogwarts

We all put our arms around each other until we heard screaming and I ran over to Katy Bell who was lying on the floor and an opened package on the ground next to her.

Then Harry walks a little closer

"Back up all of you!" Hagrid said then I helped Katy up still unconscious and walked her over to Hagrid and he picked her up and walked back to the castle. Then I walked over to the package and took of my jacket and wrapped it around it which left me in a navy blue halter top and black jeans and snow boots because it was snowing. I carefully picked up the package and made my way back to the castle with Herminie, Harry and Ron following me. Then we left all the clues to professor Snape so we could all make it to Slughorn's Supper party

At Supper Harry's POV

I just made it to the supper party and it was pretty nice I was sitting next to Herminie, and she was explaining how her muggle father had to get ten stitches for a kid biting him on the job. Then Slughorn turn to the door and said.

"Ahh Cammie nice to see you made it"

"Sorry I'm not usually late" then Herminie elbowed me and whispered

"Look her eyes, she's been crying. Probably another fight with Sedrick" then I noticed she was wearing a strapless black dress that reached mid thigh she looked stunning I went to pull out her chair but she was already seated. Then everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

Then after dinner was finished I waited for everyone to leave and then stood by the hour glass. He turned around and then said.

"Potter?"

"Sorry sir I was just admiring your hour glass"

"Ah yes most interesting object"

"I think I'll be going then"

"Non sense you have no where to be boy, As for some of your class mates I don't think they will make the shelf"

"Shelf Sir?" then he led me to a shelf of pictures

"Any one who hopes to be anyone hopes to end up here, then again you already are someone"

"Did Voldemort ever make the shelf sir?"

"No. He was like all others but the evil with in did exist" then with that I left to go get some sleep.

Quitiage Game

We just started the game and Ron was doing an excellent job as Keeper, didn't let one ball in the hoops. Soon the game ended and we won. Then after Ron was being held up by a crowd chanting his name then a girl pulled him down and started kissing him I turned around and Herminie and Cammie were gone. I walked around for a while until I found them on the stairs Herminie was crying onto Cammie's shoulder and she was trying to comfort her. I walked over and Herminie rested her head on my shoulder then Cammie stood up and said

"I'm going to go teach Ron a bloody lesson!" then she ran back the way we came.

"Harry how does it *sniff* feel, when you see Cammie with Sedrick?"

"What do you mean?"

"I see the ways you look at her, I mean you're my best friend" then we heard screaming then Ron ran by with Cammie chasing him.

"Does that make you feel better?"

~ Slughorn's Winter Party ~

I had just arrived at the party when the hall keeper walked in holding mouth boy

"I just found this boy lurking in an up stairs corridor; he claims to be invited to your party"

"I was date crashing! Ok!" then professor Snape walked in and took him into the corridors, so I followed close behind.

"Maybe I did hex that girl maybe I didn't! What's it to you" Mouth boy half whispered

"I swore to protect you! I made the unbreakable vow" Snape whispered  
>"I don't need protection, I was chosen. Me out of all the others!"<p>

~ Home for Christmas ~

We were all talking in the living room and eventually everyone left to get ready for bed then Cammie walked down in a white tank top that stopped over her belly button and white pajama bottoms and she walked over to me and said

"Shoe lace" then she bent down and tied them. Then a bright light came from out side and fire was surrounding the house and I saw La Strange and I ran after her without thinking.

Cammie's POV

I ran through the fire the same direction that Harry ran to. I kept running until I came to a small water filled clearing and then I heard something behind me.

"Who's there, Harry" then the dark figure came out of the shadows and it was not Harry, it was a Death Eater I backed up until Harry ran in front of me and said a spell. Then we were forced into the middle and he was pulling me closer while we were blocking spells then they left when Mr. Wesley came running over. They left in their black smoke and ran into the house and it was set on fire. We all ran back to the house everyone was fine but were all in tears including me. It was like the guilt was eating me alive, I should have done something then I leaned my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

~ Back at Hogwarts ~ Harry's POV

When we got back to Hogwarts I was called to Dumbledore's office. I walked to his office, racking my brain to figure out why I was called then I came upon the door and slowly knocked and the door swung open with no one behind it. I walked over to the memory bowl (I'm sorry but I have no clue what it's called! Sorry!) and I looked into it and it showed a vivid scene with professor Slughorn and Tom Riddle they were discussing small things before Professor Slughorn saw Tom by the hour glass looking as if he was waiting for him to say something.

"You look sharp Tom; don't want to be caught out of bed after hours. Something on your mind Tom?" Professor Slughorn asked

"Yes sir, see I couldn't think of anyone else to go to the other Professor's well there not like you they might misunderstand" Tom said

"Go on"

"I was in the library the other night looking in the restricted section, and well I came across this rather rare piece of magic and I thought perhaps you could illuminate, it's called as I understand it a horcruxes"

"I beg your pardon; I never heard of such things and even if I wouldn't tell you! Now out and I don't want to hear you talking about it ever again!" then the vision started to blur and I sat up and saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of me with a questioning look.

"Sir I don't understand, what happened?" I asked not understanding what it meant

"This is perhaps one of the most important memories I've collected but it also a lie, this memory has been tampered with by the same memory of who's it is Professor Slughorn"

"But why would he tamper with his own memory?"

"Probably ashamed of it, but I have one favor to ask of you"

"And that might be sir?"

"To get to know Professor Slughorn and collect the real memory" then with those words I left to go to find Slughorn. I came across him after his class ended and he said

"Well isn't it the prince of potions himself"

"Well sir I wondered if I could ask you something?"

"Of course dear boy"

"Well I was in the library the other day and came across this rare piece of magic"

"What was this rare piece of magic?"

"I don't exactly know sir, but it got me thinking is there some types of magic you can't teach us?"

"Harry I think this is a question professor Snape"

"Yes I see your point sir but me and him don't exactly see eye to eye, what I mean he's not like you"

"Oh I see no light with out a dark I suggest you do the same"

"Sir is that what you told Voldemort when he came asking questions?" then he looked at me with anger rising along with confusion.

"Dumbledore put you up to this"

"…"

"Didn't he!" then he stormed out without waiting for a reply. I tried coming back three hours later but the outcome was having the door shut in my face. Then I decided to turn in and try again tomorrow. But as I entered the room I saw Ron sitting at the window staring at the moon stupidly.

"Beautiful isn't it? The moon"

"Devine; have ourselves a little late night snack?"

"It was on your bed the box I just tried a few" then I walked over to the box and It empty with trash all around it.

"Or twenty"

"I cant stop thinking about her Harry"

"Honestly I recon she was starting to annoy you" then I sat on my bed and Ron nearly jumped on top of me doing the same.

"She could never annoy me, I think I love her"

"Well brilliant"

"Do you think she knows I exist?" he asked me

"I very well hope so she's been snogging you for three months"

"Snogging? Who are you talking about?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Remilda of course"

"Ha-ha very funny" then I started picking up the trash until Ron threw a box at me

"Ow what was that for!" I asked annoyed

"It's no joke! I'm in love with her!"

"Alright fine your in love with her have you even me her?"

"No, Can you introduce me" then I saw a card and read it and took it as the perfect opportunity

"Come on Ron were gonna introduce you to Remilda" then I led him to Professor Slughorn's dorm then I knocked and he answered

"Sorry sir I wouldn't interrupt you unless it was absolutely important"

"Where's Remilda?" Ron asked then Slughorn let us in and said

"I always thought you could whip this potion"

"I thought it called for more experienced hands" then Ron came and hugged Slughorn and said

"Hello sweet heart"

"Perhaps your right" then I led Ron to the couch while apologizing about earlier today and he accepted. Then when I walked over to him when he was finishing and then Ron fell off the couch. I had him sit back down and drink the potion and the first thing he said was

"What happened to me?"

"Love potion" I said with a bit of amusement

"Very strong one at that" Professor Slughorn added

"I feel terrible"

"You need a pick me up my boy" then he walked back with three glasses and Ron took the first drink and he fell back choking and I rushed over to the potions and grabbed one and put it in Ron's Mouth and he sat back up and said

"Those girls are gonna kill me"

~Next Day in the Infirmary~

Ron was in a bed Herminie holding his hand on one side of the bed Cammie on the other side with me standing with all the teachers they were all discussing what and how it happened when Ron's 'girlfriend' Lavender came running in and said

"What is she doing here?" inferring to Herminie

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I am his girl friend"

"I happen to be his friend" Herminie retorted

"Don't make me laugh you haven't talked in months!" then Ron started to stir and started mumbling

"Herminie, Herminie" then Lavender ran out crying and I could see Cammie was trying not to laugh and Herminie sat next to Ron, then Dumbledore said

"I think Ron is well tended" then Cammie walked by and whispered

"Bout time don't you think?" then we walked out together and we were walking up the stairs when I saw Mouth boy walking towards the room of requirement I looked at Cammie and decided not to follow.

~Week Later~

We were all eating breakfast when I saw Katy and I walked after her and asked

"How are you?"

"I know you're going to ask who cursed me but I can't remember" then she stared at something behind me I turned and saw Mouth boy then he turned and walked away and I followed close behind with someone following I didn't look around to see who It was because I could lose track of mouth boy. Then we were in a bath room and I said

"I know what you did you cursed her didn't you!" then he cast a spell but I was pushed out of the way by Cammie and she cast a spell back at him and he ran to the stalls. Then Cammie helped me up and I chased after Mouth boy and finely hit him with Sectrom Sempra I walked over to him and he had blood all over him then Cammie came beside me and covered her mouth like she was going to be sick before I could say anything professor Snape walked in and Cammie and I rushed out of the room to the dorm with all the others. We were all sitting in quietness until

"We have to get rid of it, today" Cammie said and I nodded still not able to speak we left the room and walked through the empty hall ways

"Take my hand" and I did as told and we walked to the Room of Requirement

"The Room of Requirement?"

"We need to hide the half blood prince's book, where no one will ever find it including you" then we walked further in until we heard a strange noise

"What was that?" we asked in unison then we walked towards the noise and came upon a cabinet and I slowly opened it and a bird flew out

"See you never know what you'll find up here" Cammie said then she walked towards me and gently took the book and said

"Alright close your eyes, that way you can't be tempted" and I did as told then a minuet later she came towards me and snoged me and said

"I can stay hidden up here too if you like?" she asked flirtatiously I then opened my eyes and she was gone. I was walking down the corridors when Ron came up and said

"Did you and Cammie do it then?"

"What?"

"Hide the book" then Slughorn walked over and mumbled something and walked away

"Still no luck with Slughorn I take it?" then it hit me

"Luck all I need is a bit of luck"

~ Hour Later~

I drank the luck potion and I was off to Hagrid's then I ran into professor Slughorn and he insisted on coming with me when we arrived and Hagrid's and they both started drinking beer and talking non sense until Hagrid fell asleep and Slughorn said

"I once had a fish then one afternoon I came down stairs and he vanished, but that's life you go along then poof" then he took a pause before continuing

"It was a student who gave me that fish, one afternoon I discovered a bowl on my desk just a few inches of clear water then floating on the surface a was a flower petal as I watched it sank but before it reached the bottom it transformed into a wee fish, beautiful magic. The flower petal came from a lily from your mother the day I came down stairs and the fish vanished was the day your mother… I know why you're here but I cant help you, it would ruin me"

"Do you know why I survived professor the night I got this" then I pointed to my scar "Because of her, because she sacrificed her self she refused to step aside because her love was more powerful then Voldemort"

"Don't say his name" Slughorn said

"I'm not afraid of the name professor. I'm going to tell you something that others have only guessed at, I am the chosen one but in order to be him I need to know what you told him all those years ago. Be brave professor like my mother otherwise you disgrace her and she died for nothing, otherwise the bowl will remain empty forever"

"Please don't think badly when you see it then he took out a vial and his wand and withdrew the memory into the vial.

~Dumbledore's office, Memory being showed~

"I was in the library the other night in the restricted section and I read something rather odd about a rare piece of magic it's called a horcruxe"

"This is very dark stuff indeed" Slughorn said

"Which is why I came to you"

"It is an object which a person can conceal part of there soul in other words you cannot die"

"Can you cut the soul more than once like perhaps seven times?"

"Seven pieces not only to kill one person but to rip the soul into seven pieces"

Then the flashback ended and I saw Dumbledore

"This is beyond anything I imagined"

"You mean he succeeded?" I asked

"Yes of course, But if you destroy them all they destroy Voldemort, It leaves traces"

"That's where you've been going isn't it sir?" I asked

"Yes and I think I may have found another, but this time I cannot hope to destroy it alone, once again I must ask to much of you"

~Later~

I was going up to meet Dumbledore when I ran into Cammie and she said

"I'm coming with you"

"Oh um does Dumbledore know?"

"He's the one who asked me"

"Oh brilliant" then we left to go to Dumbledore as we reached him he were all teleported into a dark cave and there was a path and we followed it until we hit a dead end

"I'll do it" Cammie said and she brought out a knife a sliced a cut on her palm and then wiped the blood on the wall.

"Why did you do that?"

"It requires something that will make the ones that enter weaker" she answered then we all walked into a dark cave then we came to a halt when water came into view then Dumbledore cast a light above and it went across the cave and became its brightest at the end then we boarded a boat and went over to the walking space. Cammie got out first and made her way to the top with me and Dumbledore close behind. When we all reached the top there was a podium and at the top was a bowl of water then Dumbledore said

"It has to be drunken" Dumbledore said

"I'll do it" Cammie offered

"No I'll do it but it will temporarily paralyze me but you have to make sure I drink it" Dumbledore stated then he took the shell and scooped the water and drank it he then fell to the floor and tried resisting when we forced the liquid in his mouth then it was all gone and the horcruxe was at the bottom I grabbed it and then Dumbledore said

"Water, Cammie water" she grabbed the shell and made her way to the stream and right as she touched the water something came out of the water and she screamed and then they all started crawling up and then they grabbed Cammie and pulled her in but before she went under she yelled

"Harry!" then she was pulled under I tired to go after her but Dumbledore told me to give him his wand and I did so then fire came all around us and all the creatures were gone. I then dove into the water after Cammie and I found her at the bottom and pulled her to the surface I dragged her to where Dumbledore stood. I looked at her for a second she was pale and ice cold her long blonde hair wet and her eyes shut I looked at the pale beauty then I shook her and she stirred and started coughing up water and sat up

"What happened, why is it so cold?" she then caught up with reality and helped Dumbledore up and picked up her wand and I did the same.

~At Hogwarts~

We were standing in the tower then we heard a door open and Dumbledore said

"Hide yourselves talk to no one go now" then Cammie dragged me to the room under but we were still able to see then when she stopped I looked up to Dumbledore and he was talking to Mouth boy then I looked back at Cammie and she was gone.

~Cammie's POV~

I walked back over to Dumbledore and stood in front of him and put my arms out.

"You touch him and It will be the last thing you do!" I screamed at Mouth boy then the rest of the Death Eater's came in the room

"What will you do, huh?" La Strange asked trying to antagonize me

"We can't do anything to her Lord Voldemort requested us to bring her alive" one of the Death Eaters stated. Then I fell to the floor unable to move or say anything but could still hear and see then Snape came into and said

"Avada Kadabra" then a green light appeared and Dumbledore fell off the tower then tears stung my eyes. Then something picked me up and threw me over its shoulder. Soon I had all my senses back and I screamed and kicked but the person ignored me then we came to Hagrid's and I was thrown to the ground as I watched the house burn I tried to move but every muscle felt as if being pierced by knives. Then I heard Harry yell

"Snape he trusted you!" then I got up and moved away from Snape and the death eaters over to Harry who helped me up. Then we both ran to the castle while I was attempting to ignore the pain through out my body then we came to the court yard where every one was gathered then we saw what they were looking at it was Dumbledore's limp body Harry made his way over and put one hand where his heart was then he started to sob I made my way over to him and he cried into my shoulder and tears poured out of my eyes as well.

~A Week Later~ Normal POV

Cammie, Harry, Herminie and Ron were all standing at the top of the tower where Dumbledore was last seen with a beating heart. The silence went on for about an hour until Harry started to break it.

"I'm not coming back next year. I've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started and I don't know where that will leave me, I'll right you when I can."

"Who said we were going with you, you may not realize it but Harry you need us as much as we all need you" Cammie said with a hopeful tone. Then the whole group looked out over the view while mentally readying them selves for next year.

IM STILL WORKING ON THE CHAPTER B4 THIS BECAUSE IT DELETED ITSELF ON MY OLD LAPTOP SO I HAVE TO RIGHT IT AGAIN. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER 3


End file.
